


vomit in the ball pit

by revolverocelots



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Body Horror, Cyborgs, Gen, Gore, Haphephobia, Mind Break, Not Beta Read, god im sorry raiden, i wrote this at 3am with no wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolverocelots/pseuds/revolverocelots
Summary: Step right in and drown in it.
Kudos: 12





	vomit in the ball pit

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt have any wifi connection so i wrote something instead  
> title is from a song of the same name and so is the summary
> 
> used to have haphephobia when i was younger lmao

Raiden hated being touched.

Especially after being turned into a freak of nature by the Patriots- physical contact, regardless of the intention of it, always made him uncomfortable in more ways than he could express. It didn't matter who it was; Snake, Otacon, Rose, Courtney, Kevin, Doktor, if anyone laid a finger on him it felt like flames licking harshly at his artificial skin, it reminded him of the gloved hands taking his body apart piece by piece and replacing it with plates of metal and meticulously crafted nanomachines. His very own body had been taken away from him once, which was already far more than enough.

So in the situation he was in at this very moment- the fact that he loathed anything getting its hands on him was the absolute worst.

"Raiden? Raiden! Respond, is every-" Courtney's voice cut off with static, at the same time Raiden's sword fell out of his hands and metallic fingers dug into his body, the little ball-shits with nothing but arms somehow overpowering him in sheer number, with Sundowner stating at him with a shit-eating grin from a distance above. He was laughing, but Raiden couldn't even focus on the bastard with everything that was happening. Too much at once, his ears were banging and the one eye he had was starting to fail him, black filling his sight. He yelped, and attempted to swat away the hands grasping at him, but there were too many, there was too much of everything, and it hurt, he couldn't do anything. His sword was out of reach, and the battlefield he was on had turned into a cramped space like a black hole slowly crushing him piece by piece. 

He screamed, for anything, for anyone, but his comms were cut off, everyone was out of reach and everything was gone. Nothing existed in this small, suffocating space, and the hands starting beating at his body and pulling apart his already-crushed metal parts, even if it took a lot of them to do so, they still did it and it hurt. His pain inhibitors were supposed to be off, but this was far past pain, because his brain was screaming and crying at his body to make it stop, to make it stop because his vision was getting smaller and there were so many things on him, too much, too much. 

The pain inhibitors were bullshit now, because nothing could compare to the memories of being experimented and tested rising up, the things he thought he had put behind him were back and they hurt a thousand times more than he remembered. More fingers pushed into his body, pulling and pushing at his artificial organs, tearing at his insides whether it be the chips or the human replicated organisms, it was all slowly going away. Hands grasped at his face and pulled at his jaw and the cloth covering his injured eye and another going for his intact one. Crying, he cried as it happened, his arms pinned down and even more hands tearing at his tendons and spilling blood all over, crushing the fibers and letting everything spill out. More hands went for his legs and pushed at the small spaces in between metal plating and dismantling them. Once they were, they went for the inside, warm and sticky like a real human's- which he wasn't. 

Fingers wiggled around his stomach in wild motions, smooth metal tugging harshly at his sides wanting to get in. They did, because Raiden was helpless, whining and sobbing in a little puddle of the pathetic, broken mess he had come to be. He could do nothing to stop himself from being destroyed, his sight gone but his senses heightened as ever. They weren't going for his brain, the bastards. A hand pushed at his throat, and more joined, scraping and tearing at the metal like cats and Raiden let out another scream of pain before his voicebox was being beaten and his esophagus was flooded and promptly torn. He couldn't scream now, but he could still feel everything on his body yelling at him for it to stop.

His hair started to be pulled at, and his jaw was dismantled leaving strings of muscle and blood pouring out of the remainder of his face and his upper teeth intact but tongue gone. His face was in shambles, cracks lining his cheek from all the pressure and his one intact eye being pulled at hardly by a hand and fumbling under and around the eyeball as it popped out of its socket and Raiden couldn't even scream at the pain. The fingers threading through his platinum blonde hair went past the threads and dug into his skull and more joined quickly, and eventually pulled a piece of skin off of his head.

The soft mush of his brain was invaded by cold metal, all while his body sat motionless on the floor, torn and decimated as if a parasite had gone through it. Raiden couldn't think anymore because all he could think was pain pain pain and hurt and hurt and too much and too little because his body was in shreds, and there were still hands on him scraping at what was left on his body, may it be the still absurd amount of blood seeping out of his deep wounds, punctured organs, or what was left of them, or the scrapes of metal laying around his body no longer proctected by armor. His eye socket was empty and half of his face was ripped off, chest wide open revealing destoryed mechanisms and wiring and guts upon guts of spilled excess of God knows what.

But everything slowly went away with the hands at his now open split skull, brain exposed with hair torn off. Raiden's senses slowly faded away with the pain, no longer cramped in a small, suffocating space because he couldn't even feel anything. 

Raiden hated being touched, but as his brain was pulled out mercilessly and his whole body shutting down, he supposed he wouldn't have to worry about it for a while.


End file.
